Tenkai Warriors
by PikachuParade
Summary: After defeating Villius, the Tenkai Knights then find a book in Mr. White's shop. Entering a completely different world set for another war.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The four knights headed over to Mr. White's shop, until one odd thing happened. Ceylan's phone started to ring, looking at the name, he realized, its Gen. His body forcing him to answer it, he answered with a soft, "h-hello?" "Ceylan! You and the others have to hurry! Me and Beni found this weird thing in Mr. White's shop and we want you to come see it." "Is Mr. White there?" Ceylan asked "no, but hurry!" Gen hung up. "Gen wants us to hurry" Ceylan commented to his friends, "why?" Chooki asked curiously "he didn't tell me." "But we should get going, or Gen will be mad" Guren suggested.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Book of Warriors

"Okay you impatient person" Toxsa said stressed "why did you call us over when we weren't even half way down the block?" "I needed to show this to you guys!" Gen plopped a old book onto the meeting table, the cover said 'The Book Of Warriors' and had six figures in it what seemed to be all male except one. "Why does Mr. White have this in his shop?" Chooki wonders "i don't know" Ceylan replies "but it looks pretty ancient, a rare thing to find somewhere around here." Guren flipped the book over, a circle split into six sections with a star in the middle with a specific colored gem at the end or each section. Designs where all around the sides but something else caught there eye. In each of the six sections, was a rectangular hole, on the side of each if the holes, there was one word.

Spade

StormFly

Toxxin

WatchList

NightFlash

JinX

"These holes look big enough to stick our core bricks in" Chooki pointed out, "and there's also a faded word in each if the holes."

Each of them picked a hole and tried to make out the word. "All I got was Gu..n" Ceylan said looking in the "Spade" hole. "I only got C...ki" Toxsa said looking through the "WatchList" hole. "I'm only seeing Ce..an" Guren said looking through the StormFly hole. "Mines the toughest" Gen complained peeking through the "Toxxin" hole "I only got T...sa." "Dude! Mines only three letters!" Chooki also complained looking through "Nightflash" "i only got an E!" "All I can see is ..ni" Beni pointed out looking through the "JinX" section.

"There's only one way we can figure this out" Chooki said and pulled out his core brick. The other knights grabbed there core bricks out of there pockets, and stuck them half way in the hole. "On the count of three. One… two… THREE." They stuck there core bricks into the sections. The star in the middle glowed with the six gems in each section. It glowed with the color of the gem, but then started to flash red. "Hmm." Gen wondered "guess it didn't-" Gen got cut off by what the book was doing to there core bricks. It started to take the core bricks out and… rearrange itself. It moved Guren's into Spade, Ceylan's into StormFly, Toxsa's into Toxxin, Chooki's into WatchList, Gen's into NightFlash, and Beni's into JinX.

'Core Brick Scan complete. Commencing facial recognition.' A scanner popped out of the WatchList gem, it started to scan Toxsa's facial features. "Name: Toxsa Dalton, Warrior ID: Toxxin, Tenkai Knight: Valorn" it then popped out a platform which made Ceylon and Toxsa switch places, then scanning Ceylan. "Name: Ceylan Jones, Warrior ID: StormFly. Tenkai Knight: Tributon" it then made Ceylan and Chooki switch places. Then scan finally worked. "Scan complete. Name: Chooki Mason, Warrior ID: WatchList, Tenkai Knight: Lyndor"

Going to the next gem 'JinX' scanning Beni "Scan complete. Name: Beni Charlotte, Warrior ID: JinX, Tenkai Knight: Venneta." It continues to scan each of the knights, made them rearrange until it was right. "Name: Guren Nash, Warrior ID: Spade, Tenkai Knight: Bravenwolf" "Name: Gen Kuriki, Warrior ID: NightFlash, Tenkai knight: Dromus."

"This is getting weird" Toxsa said and pressed the button in the middle of the star "I want a helpful explanation Mr. White!" He screamed as if he was yelling into a microphone that wasn't pugged in. "You guys want a helpful explanation?" A voice came from the book "fine. I'll give you an explanation."

It suddenly got boiling hot in the room, sweat poured out of there foreheads, forcing them to fan themselves. "Is the thermostat broken?" Ceylan said panting, "I think i can see fire!" Toxsa joked in this situation. The temperature then took a big drop to about -89 C, "i-i th-th-think i-it is br-broken" Guren shivered. "Is this to cold for you?" The voice asked "YES!" They all screamed. The temperature then turned to normal, just as it turned off, a green fog started leaking through the air vents, Gen getting a small whiff of it, he then realized, "guys its toxic gas!" He yelled, they all instantly covered there mouth and nose with there shirts, "what's happening?!" Beni panicked, "are we being tested or something?!" Ceylan coughed. They all coughed in a rhythmical pattern and eventually passes out, not able to handle the gas.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Tenkai Warriors I

Ceylan's p.o.v

I felt the feeling of water in my ears, a cool feeling around my whole body. Making me grow numb.

"Cey…"

I hear a faint voice,

"Ceylan!"

I then realized it was Guren

"CEYLAN!"

Opening my eyes, my lungs where filled with water, was I drowning? Sure felt like it. Struggling to figure out if i was upside down or right side up, somebody grabbed me and pulled me out if the water. "Ceylan!" I rise to the surface grabbing onto Guren's shoulders, and cough up water and a little bid of blood over his shoulder. "Ceylan are you ok?" Guren asked me "y-yeah" i replied "I'm fine" "I know for a fact you aren't fine!" Guren screamed "you almost drowned!" "I told you! I'm fine!" I yell "why are you so worried about me?"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Tenkai Warriors II

Toxsa's p.o.v.

I get woken up by Chooki's screaming, "TOXSA GET UP!" I then get up and stand in a puddle of mud, mud was all over my side and my knees, elbows and cheeks where covered in dirt and blood stains. "Ugh where are we?" I ask "I think we're in a jungle of some sort" Chooki replied, "we better look of the others."

Traveling through puddles and leafs, and stepping in something sticky, it's been a long, tired day. "Chooki, listen." We could faintly hear voices, "come on!" I persuaded "I could be one of them!"

Moving closer and closer to the voices, we then got stuck in our tracks, "huh?" We said looking down. "Oh shoot!" Chooki cries "we're in quicksand!" This making us struggle, only making us sink deeper, "what do i do?" I try to think of a plan. Looking around in the environment, i grab the closest vine, "Chooki! Hold onto me!" Chooki latches his arms around my waist, assuming i knew what I was doing. Using all of my strength trying to pull us out, being a year younger, I was a level weaker. "C'mon!" I influenced myself, "I'm getting out of the death sand!"

Finally getting enough strength to get us out. I gasped for air and breathed a sigh of relief. "I never knew you where that strong" Chooki i assumed complimented me "I'm not" I replied "I'm surprised I got us out. How much do you weigh?!" "I'm not telling you!" Chooki says "and that doesn't ever matter, we need to find the voice again."

Finding the end of the the jungle, there was an ocean. "Why is there an ocean at the end of the jungle?" Chooki asked, I didn't answer his question and just screamed "look!" And pointed out in the ocean. I saw a red and blue blur, taking my phone, opening up the camera and zooming in on the blurs. "Chook! Its Guren and Ceylan! GUYS!" I screamed out and they looked at us "TOXSA! CHOOKI! HELP!" They screamed. "How do we get over there?" I think to myself. Both of us trying to think of a plan, I looked around trying to find materials to make a boat.

Getting planks of wood, and vines. I also find scraps of metal, an engine, and some wires. Chooki works on the raft while i work on the motor, or at least attempt to make one with very little materials. With Chooki being strong able to keep the the raft together, and with me knowing about engineering, I'm able to make the motor. We had to use our core bricks and the Tenkai Knight form's weapons to be able to do certain things.

We finished with both of the parts, now we just needed to strap them together.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Tenkai Warriors III

Guren's p.o.v.

"They better hurry" Ceylan pants "I'm running out of energy"

Sooner or later, we heard a motor, and the two knights zooming towards us. Both of us slowly loosing more and more energy by the second. "Please hurry" i think to myself.

They where almost here, but a quick flash of weakness washed over both of us. Slowly sinking into the water, being swallowed by darkness we lost all hope to live, and let out a final breath.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Tenkai Warriors IV

Chooki's p.o.v

"Toxsa go faster!" I yell. When we stop i dive into the the water and try to find them. It was pitch black and impossible to find anything in this darkness, until I see two bright glows from their core bricks. I swim towards to cyan and red glow, and grab the closest thing they have one and swim to the surface. "Toxsa! Pull them up!" I yell holding up Guren and Ceylan's body. I scramble on the raft, noticing they're not breathing. We both started to panic, wrapping our fingers together and pumping air into their lungs trying to push the water out. After a few minutes, Guren had water pouring out if his mouth, coughing vigorously, but Toxsa isn't having luck with Ceylan. "Guren!" I scream in joy "Ch-Chooki?" Guren said confused "what happened?" "You and Ceylan drowned" I replied, Guren's face went from confused to worried "i-is he ok?!" "Toxsa's not having any luck." Guren rushed over to Ceylan's body, Toxsa stopped and started to tear up, "n-no" Guren whimpered. He squeezed me tight and sobbed on my shoulder.

Toxsa couldn't give up, he started to continue to do CPR and mumbled under his breath. Guren softly cried on my shoulder, seeming like he never wanted to let go, while I looked over at Toxsa. Water leaking from Ceylan mouth and nose and his body curled upwards, Guren looking so happy to hear him breathing. Ceylan sat up, forcing all the water out if his lungs. "Ceylan!" Guren got up and hugged Ceylan giving him a shower of kisses. Toxsa had a "I SHIP THIS LIKE FEDEX" face. I just rolled my eyes and gave him a smirk. "Holy crap Guren you're acting like you haven't seen me in years!" Ceylan joked "well I'm acting like this because you drowned!" Guren exclaimed, "well I'm drowning again with your shower of kisses" Ceylan teased trying to lighten the mood, and succeeded. Guren gave him a nudge on the arm and looked over at Toxsa, "are we the only ones you've found?" He asked "so far yes" Toxsa replied "we should head back on land, they might be around there somewhere."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Tenkai Warriors V

Gen's p.o.v

Our feet burning with pain, sweating like an ox, we finally find a castle, "this is the castle on the map" Beni pants looking through the open book, we then hear loud cheering coming from the castle, almost like celebration. "The warriors have returned!" They all cheer. "What are they talking about?" Beni asked me "i dunno" I replied "we just need to go over there and see."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Tenkai Warriors VI

Beni's p.o.v.

Reaching the castle's tall double doors, they slowly opened letting me and Gen into the castle walls, a man then dashed up to us, touching and messing around with our faces, until he confirmed. "The warriors, NightFlash and JinX… have returned!" The whole townsfolk cheered with glee, except form the old man, "where are the other warriors?" He asked gripping onto my shoulders, "what are you talking about?" I replied, "y'know, the other warriors. Spade, StormFly, Toxxin, and WatchList?" I slug his hands off my shoulders and whisper to Gen, "I think he's talking about the others" "do you know their real names?" Gen asked, "no. But I can describe them" the old man replied.

"Spade has red and black hair with dark lavender eyes…" That's Guren

"StormFly has cyan hair with bright blue eyes and wears protective green tinted goggles on his head…" Ceylan

"Toxxin has grass like green hair with brown bug like eyes, and a black warrior's band with a lightning bolt…" Toxsa

"WatchList has ruffled dirty blonde hair in a horse's tail style, and bright green eyes…" Chooki

"So what I'm hearing is…" Gen began putting up a finger, "we are separated from our friends, you have no idea where they are, and you have every single bit of information on us?" The old man nodded, "oh and how silly of me" the old man said "my name is Martin."

"So Martin. Do you have more information on us?" I ask, "i do indeed" Martin replied "follow me."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Survival

Guren's p.o.v

"My feet hurt" Toxsa complained "can we take a break?" "Do you wanna get out of this jungle?" I ask eyeing him coldly "yes" Toxsa whimpers "then no."

Faint voices could be heard in the distance, I couldn't make out what it was saying, so I persuaded them to follow the voice. We scream trying to find any other trace of it, until we heard, "hello?! Help me please!" We dash towards the feminine voice. A blonde girl leaned against a tree covered in cuts and bruises, her black leather jacket was torn all around the collar and the arms and her black skirt was completely shredded around the ends. "Oh my god are you ok?!" Chooki said concerned, "not really" she replied, "wait. I recognize you guys." She pulls a small note book out if her satchel and flipped through the pages, "I knew it!" She screamed excitedly, "you guys are the warriors!" "The what now?" Ceylan says confused, "the warriors! Oh, and I'm Harper." "So Harper, you know a lot about us?" Chooki asked "oh of course" Harper replied "my family studies you. In fact the whole kingdom studies you f-" Harper looked back behind us, as if she was looking for something, "that's weird, i though there where four of you." We all frantically turn our heads around noticing... Ceylan is missing.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Kingdom Hearts

Gen's p.o.v.

Martin lead us to a room, the room was filled with something you… normally don't find in a castle. The room was full of monitors and all sorts of computers, Martin waddled up to the biggest one in the room, and rapidly searched through his files. "You mind explaining whats going on?!" Beni said in a cold tone "ahhhh. There's my JinX" Martin replied, "or, Beni?" "But we still want to know what the hell is going on" I replied with the same cold tone

"The Warriors" Martin began "was our kingdom's finest guards out of them all. They each where very intelligent, and always found a way out of any situation. But one of them was the most targeted. StormFly, that's who, what his name, like, what you said, uhh. Real name?" "Ceylan" I answer Martin's question "well I'm sorry to say but your friend is in great danger."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 The Fragment Assassins

Toxsa's p.o.v

Searching through the forest call for Ceylan, i then hear Harper mumbling under her breath with her eye glued to her notebook, I was able to hear but it was still a little sloppily spoken.

"Spade, the warrior of fire.

Spade is able to burst into flames when he is in an alert situation, however his aura must be either half way or fully charged or else it won't work the way he wants it to.

StormFly, warrior of Ice

StormFly can make anything he touches turn to frost if he wants it to. StormFly can also make ice dolls to help assist him in battles

Toxxin, warrior of Poison

Toxxin can fire poisonous venom at his enemies, if anything gets in his way, he always knows how to get out of it.

WatchList, warrior of Electricity

WatchList is supposedly the son of Zeus, with the ability to strike lightning bolts from the great above like a Pikachu.

NightFlash, warrior of Darkness

NightFlash is able to tame any demon spawn or any evil creature, he can spawn dark shadows and demons to assist him in his battles.

JinX, warrior of Plasma

JinX is the only female warrior to ever exists, with the power of plasma charge and powerful beam. Much like Spade, her aura needs to be at either half way or fully.

"You know a lot about us" i finally blurted out to Harper "yeah I'm kinda obsessed with you guys, I'm so happy to see you're still alive and I can finally meet you!" Harper said existed "oh. And I've wondered, what are your real names? I need it for school and i haven't had the time to research it."

"Guren" Guren says

"Toxsa" i say

"Chooki" Chooki says

"What about StormFly, NightFlash and JinX?" Harper asked

"StormFly is Ceylan, I think NightFlash is Gen, and JinX is Beni" i say.

Continuing our journey, I hear rustling in the bushes behind us, I then see from the corner of my eye that Chooki suddenly collapsed, I wanted to point it out to Guren but he then collapsed, Harper then did the same. My vision then went to black.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Kingdom Spirits

Beni's p.o.v

I switch glances between each of the monitors, about six of them had the information on me and the others. "So whats up with us being these 'Warriors?'" I ask "well" Martin began "you guys are the Tenkai Knights, and the only ones to survive being transported here" "but why where the holes in the six sections specifically for OUR core bricks?" Gen asked with a hint of aggressiveness in his voice that made me melt a little inside, "you see that button on the side?" Martin asked us, we nod, "press it."

We both press the button, our core brick then leaped out of our hand and started to… transform. It turned Gen's into a battle ax, and mine into a whip. "These are your weapons, if you ever want to turn them back, press the button again." We press them again turning them back into the pocket held key to Quarton.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 The Sin-Mist Wolf

Guren's p.o.v

My vision slowly shown into the daylight, I notice I was stuck standing as if I was glued to the floor, i then realize I was chained up to a cremated podium, with detailed designs chiseled into it. Looking over to my left, i see Chooki and Toxsa struggling to get themselves free, looking to my right i see Ceylan, doing the same.

"Welcome! To the arena!" A booming voice comes from the alter, "the battle where we let out beasts created from our finest demons!" "Oh crap" we all say "the beast today will be the Sin-Mist Wolf!" The large metal gate rises up, revealing two glowing eyes. Four beasts emerged from the darkness, one for each of us. The Sin-Mist wolf had a wolf like structure and a completely red glowing body except for the head, which was glowing a light grey, a red spider web like pattern traced along its back with tiger like stripes along the legs. Its tail completely bone, split into three sections. The head was cut clean off, and floated above the torso. The left paw was the same, cut clean off and floating. Its eyes where black with dark red pupils, blood dripped from the eyes and mouth. "The victims, the Tenkai Warriors!" The whole crowd cheered in a deep mellow tone. "Oh that thing is not getting even CLOSE to me" me and Ceylan say in unison, we struggle try to fight against the Sin-Mist wolfs, until I hear the sound of breaking metal, Ceylan broke the chains, I was following his plan, he climbed up the podium with the designs as a support rest. I was finally able to break the chains and followed Ceylan to the top. He then started to swing his chain around, as if it where a heavy whip, i do so as well. Looking over i see Toxsa and Chooki followed our plan and did the same, the Sin-Mist wolfs fiercely claw at the podiums, trying to make there way up. A violent scream could then be heard not to far away. I look and see Ceylan clutching onto his stomach as blood soaked into his white shirt and his cyan colored jacket, he removed his hand only to reveal a huge scratch mark from the beast. One of them grabbed onto the chain hooked around my wrist and tried to drag me down, I think of a plan, I'm able to get the chain free and wrap it around Ceylan's podium, i pull on it making it start to tilt "Ceylan! Jump!" Ceylan leaped over to my platform, only to see that its had started to tilt. So a game of cylinder dominos. We leap over to Toxsa and then over to Chooki, but then straight off and onto the sandy arena floor. The dust cleared and I realized my plan worked, the podiums have crushed the Sin-Mist wolfs under its weight. "You now have my respect" the voice said in a astonished tone, "you are now free to go."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Heart of Darkness

Gen's p.o.v

I took the book away from Beni and flipped to the section 'The Warriors.'

I quickly scan through all of there information, but I stop to look at StormFly. To the side of the name, in bolded text it read…

MOST TARGETED

Beni peeked over my shoulder, barely on her tip toes, "why are you so tall Gen?" She asked, i just replied with a shrug. "Hey Martin" i say "why does it say 'most targeted' in StormFly's section?" "Like i said" Martin began "StormFly is the number one target for Volvox." Beni shot me a confused look "V-Volvox?" We say at the same time, "Volvox. The enemy. He's the one who defeated you." "How?" Beni asked "by using your powers against you." I quickly turn to the 'Powers' section of the book, and scanned through our powers, I then flipped to 'Death' and found something i didn't even want to read, so I slammed the book shut. I peeked over Martin's shoulder to see what he was researching, I saw what seemed to be us, on some sort of battlefield, I saw multiple screens that showed multiple scenes, I don't question Martin on what they are, but I look over at Beni, "we got ourselves in some real trouble" I whisper, she nodded at me agreeing. I invert my sight onto another screen, I saw that a gun was fired, but it then showed Guren protecting himself, as if he was the one who was being shot at.

Another footage clip showed the other four, tied to podiums, then the footage cut to Ceylan getting scratched by a beast, then Guren trying to get dragged down from the top of his podium. A question kept cycling my mind "what have the others been through that we haven't?"


End file.
